


Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nick sees things he can never unsee, Protective!Hiccup, Set after Rise of the Guardians, Slash, Spirit!Hiccup, Worried!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hiccup is coping after the war against Pitch by hogging his boyfriend.





	Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, overprotectiveness

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Nicholas Saint North

Summary: Prompt: "Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!" for HiJack.

Hiccup is coping after the war against Pitch by hogging his boyfriend.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Just Five More Minutes, Snowflake_

"Hiccup", sighed Jack frustrated.

He had been trying to get out of bed for twenty minutes now. Hiccup kept wrapping his arms tighter around the winter spirit, pulling him close and kissing his neck and shoulders and down his spine, _anything_ to distract Jack and make him forget that he wanted to get up.

"Let's stay in bed just five more minutes, Snowflake", pleaded Hiccup, capturing Jack's lips.

"Nick said to meet downstairs in half an hour. That was twenty-five minutes ago", scolded Jack. "Either I get up and dressed, _or_ he will burst into the bedroom. You and I both know that and don't want that again, right?"

"…Right", grumbled Hiccup. "But… how about you don't go?"

Jack rolled his eyes at his lover. He had met Hiccup Haddock not long after the war against Pitch. Apparently did the spirit occasionally work at the workshop and usually tend to the beasts - dragons, mainly. The two fast became friends and then soon became more than just friends. And since Jack had moved into the workshop with Nick after the war, he got to spend even more time with Hiccup. By now, Hiccup had pretty much moved into Jack's room.

"Hics. I'm a Guardian. Nick called this meeting so we can scout the Earth to make sure Pitch didn't reform", pointed Jack out.

"I don't want you to go", frowned Hiccup displeased.

"Why?", asked Jack confused.

"Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!", blurted Hiccup out irritated. "I love you and this is _dangerous_! I know what happened the last time you guys faced Pitch! What if he wants to take revenge? What if he kills you?"

Jack blinked slowly and turned around in Hiccup's arms, gently kissing him. "Idiot. I'll be fine. I'm a Guardian. It's a dangerous job, sure, but… but it's important. I promise you, I'll be safe, okay?"

Hiccup glowered but he nodded. "Come back to me, Snowflake."

"Always", promised Jack.

"JACK! My boy! You need to get up! Meeting is about to–", screamed Nick into their faces as be burst into the room, just to blush furiously and cautiously backtrack away from the two naked boys. "Nevermind. You need another moment. Is okay. We will eat cookies and wait."

"Good plan, Nick!", called Jack after him, broad mischievous grin on his lips.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
